


OTP Oneshot

by endlw



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlw/pseuds/endlw
Summary: my friend's oc is a dick





	

Alfonso, the 6 foot tall and 5 extra inches of well built omnic strength. Lead Hitman of the hired killers called the Jaguars, never thought that he would be asked out by a thief. Namely the one he found hiding in his closet. 

The man simply just never left his life. He came back, not to steal, but to just bother him, knowing Alfie would never call the police, never kill him, and never hurt him because God knew that he needed more friends than his lackeys and his two damn cats. 

Cecil Harris was the thief, a well known thief at that. Stole for the best of the best, from them too. Alfie knew that he wasn’t that big of a threat, because he never went for targets bigger than small celebrities and local politicians. 

He was stunned when Cecil came back and held his hand, smirked like the smug asshole he was and said “we’re going on a date Friday, so wear your best sugar.” 

That idiot would get himself killed. But Alfie wasn’t so sure he wanted it to happen.


End file.
